Roles Reversed
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Teresa awakes to a phone call from Bobby about a possible werewolf at a local University.


The alarm clock on the nightstand read 5am when Teresa's phone started to ring. She groaned in annoyance as she reached over, grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Teresa answered, running her hands through her long brown hair. "Okay thanks Bobby I'll tell him. . . . Ya, we'll head out right away." She tells the senior hunter before hanging up.

She stretches her arms over her head. "Hey, sleepy head. Time to get up. Bobby just called with a case, just a few hours away." She told the sleeping mass next to her. When he didn't answer she just shook her head. Teresa then saw the pillow next to her and smiled. She grabbed it and walked over to the other bed. "Hey Derek! I said, its time to get up!" She cried before bringing the pillow down on her older brother's head.

Derek woke with a start, whipping out the knife that he always hid under his pillow. After he realized what had happened he lowered his blade and through his little sister a bitch face. "What was that for?" He yawned as he watched her turn and head towards the bathroom.

"Bobby called. Told me that there's a case near by. A student at Stanford University was found with her heart ripped out." She tells him as she splashes her face with some water.

"Sounds like a werewolf. Lunar cycles right." Derek says grabbing his jeans from the floor and pulling them over his boxers.

"That's what Bobby said. Which is why he called us." She replied pulling her hair up in a pony before leaving the washroom.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Derek smiled grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

"Om . . . Derek?" Teresa laughed catching her brother's attention.

"What?" He asked turning right before walking outside.

She reaches over and grabs his shirt from the kitchen chair. "You might want your shirt." She smirks tossing it at him.

He catches it and pulls it over his head. "Thanks, baby sis." Derek smiled before heading out to his red 66' Mustang Convertible.

That car was his baby. Their parents gave it two him for his 16th birthday. Teresa always remembered how happy her brother was, when their dad pulled up in that old rusted up piece of junk. She was 13 at the time and she could remember coming home after school to see her Dad and brother hard at work on it. It took them two months to get it to run for more than 5 minutes. After their parents death, Derek kept working on the car till it was perfect. Now the two of them would travel around the country searching for things that go bump in the night. As well as the famed "Crimson Hair Demoness" who killed their parents. The ride to Stanford was full of New Age Rock and Skater Rock.

"Can't we listen to something else other than Nickleback or Bare Naked Ladies?" Teresa asked after a few hours of being on the road.

"Come on! I though you liked my music?" Derek whined turning into the Stanford Campus.

"I never said I didn't. But you can only hear the line 'Chinese Chicken' so many times before it drives you up the wall." Teresa laughed as she watched the students walk by.

"Remember, driver picks the music and shot gun shuts its cake hole." Derek smirks pulling in to the main office parking lot.

"Well considering you never let me drive." Teresa rolls her eyes, hoping out of the car.

"So what's the pretext? FBI?" Derek asked, changing the subject as usual.

"I don't think so. This kids will see a fed and run in the opposite direction. Bobby said he called a head, pulled a few strings. We are now the newest students at Stanford University." Teresa smiled tossing her brother a backpack from the backseat.

"W-what?" Derek asks, looking down at the backpack as if it would come to live and eat him.

"Yep. Apparently Bobby is an old friend of the Dean of Administration." She informed him, shrugging her own backpack over her shoulder.

"I don't know. . ." Derek pondered holding the bag at arms length.

"Well you don't really have a choice. Now hurry up or you'll be late for class." Teresa smirks handing her older brother a piece of paper with a list of his classes on it.

Derek looked down at the paper and smiled. "Yes Mom." He mocks with a smile before heading down one of the many paths.

Teresa just shakes her head before turning and heading off to her own class. Bobby had made sure to put them in the classes of the victims friends. Her first class was a Greek Mythology class. Considering she had dealt with and gotten rid of a few of them herself, this was going to be a snap. Her class was located on the east side of the campus, but it didn't take her long to find it. Derek didn't know this but after graduating High School, Teresa had been accepted to Stanford. But she knew that her first goal in life was finding the creature that killed her parents and take her down. So she ripped up the letter and never looked back. That was until today. She couldn't help but smile when she handed the professor her transfer slip.

"So your the new student that Miss Golden told me about." The Prof stated after reading the slip in his hand.

"Yes sir, names Teresa Brown." She tells him.

"Well Miss Brown, here's the list of text books you'll need for next class. Now why don't you take a seat so we can start today's lesson." He informs her handing her a piece of paper before gesturing to an empty seat at the back of the class.

Teresa nods and heads to the back of the room. She places her bag on the table and jumps up on to the stool. Next to her was a tall guy who looked only a couple of years older than her. She noticed that he was watching her as she took out her notebook.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Teresa asked turning to face her class mate.

Right away she noticed that He had slightly long brown hair and a pair of green eyes that she couldn't seem to turn away from.

"Hi!" He greets with a bright smile.

"Hi." She replies with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"My names Sam. Sam Winchester and let me be the first one to say . . . Welcome to Stanford."


End file.
